


The third date or Melissa's revenge

by Morganlefay_6013



Series: Peter and Melissa dating [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Melissa McCall, Dating, F/M, Flirting, Good Peter Hale, POV Melissa McCall, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganlefay_6013/pseuds/Morganlefay_6013
Summary: Melissa is decided to mesmerize Peter Hale. Would she succeed?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Melissa McCall
Series: Peter and Melissa dating [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098233
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The third date or Melissa's revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshoot, continuation to the "About that second date..." one shoot, but you don't need to read it to understand this one at its fullest. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this fic and feel free to leave a comment if you liked it! Thanks for reading! <3

Melissa looked at her reflection on the dressing room. She had her hair semi-collected, exposing her neck and her dress today was far bolder than the one of her first date, letting her legs show. She liked her legs, and she was sure Peter would have a positive opinion too when he saw her wearing this. She smiled as she applied some dark red lipstick before going out.

“Daaamn. You look good, Mel” Nikki called from the other side of the room.

“Thank you, sweetheart. I have a date today” she smiled at the younger girl.

“It was about time. Live a little. But do give me the details next time” Nikki gave her a shill smile.

“I will. By the way, I know Gabe owes you a weekend free. If he doesn’t give it to you next week I’ll fetch his head for you. Mark my words” she will rather die than let that man get away with it. Having experience and taking advantage of the younger workers was not an ethic code she could approve. Not on her ward. And Gabe should know better. The board was far too close to listen to her than to him, if he was to pull that card. She blew a kiss to Nikki and got out to the warm night.

He was there, sharp, as he promised. And she made her entrance. Slow. She saw his face changing when he saw her. His mouth dropped. She had to contain herself not to laugh. Instead, she gave him a coquette smile. She went down stairs, very aware of Peter looking at her legs as she descended.

“I hope you haven’t waited for too long” she spoke softly, placing a hand on his cheek. He looked mesmerized.

“It was worth it” he smiled “You are gorgeous” he kissed her knuckles. She fought it not to blush. Tonight, she was the one getting under his skin.

“Oh, aren’t you cute?” she bit her lip and got into the car. He opened the door for her, of course. She took her time to seat, placing her legs and she could see his eyes going wider.

“I thought about having dinner at my place, since it’s late to go anywhere else. I’ll cook for you” he offered with charming expertise.

“What’s on the menu tonight?” she tilted her head, exposing her neck to him.

“Depends on the appetite of the lady” he flirted.

“Then is good luck I’m hungry. I’m sure a wolf like you would now how to satiate me” she replied graciously. He stared at her, processing what she just said, as she gave him a sided smile. A car honked at them from the other lane, forcing Peter to focus on the road and Melissa to bit the laugh that threatened to drop from her lips.

“Careful with what you wish for, darling” Peter finally replied, his tone making her spine shiver.

Once in Peter’s apartment he poured them some wine and insisted on giving Melissa a tour while the stew was on the oven. She would peek on him every once in a while, wanting to spy on his reactions to her, and she was not disappointed. He seemed to struggle a bit to what she was doing, and she had just started it. She liked to have some payback for the other night, she had to admit.

Part of her wondered how come he was so invested on being so decent, when Peter Hale had been described to her like a beast for other people. There were more to the issue, she knew. She was good at reading people, and if it was true he could be brutal (there were several witnesses to this) there were more parts of him than that. And she was curious to see them.

She was astonished by his library, she should confess. So much she forgot herself and the little game she was playing, wandering around, touching some volumes. Some of them were first editions.

“This is amazing” she smiled at him, her eyes shining. He gave her a soft smile.

“I’m glad you like it” he raised his glass of wine and drank with elegance. Melissa couldn’t help but notice his throat moving as he swallowed and she had to take her eyes off. God knew what he was hearing or smelling from her right now. He tilted his head and sniffed a bit. “Dinner is ready” he smiled and then the oven beeped, making her laugh. “Come, I would hate for you to eat it cold, we can come back later if you wish” he offered her his arm. She accepted it and they walked to the dinning room.

His touch was light but those arms…He was strong and carved. No. She was the one with the leading voice in here. Focus. He thought he could get away with it because he was playing at home? She knew better than this. She sighed. Focus.

“This is delicious” she complemented, trying the stew. “Did you really cook this all by yourself?”

“You deserve it” he offered a proud smile.

“Oh, hush. I’m sure you’ve said that before” she laughed lightly.

“Not really” he admitted. “But I’m glad you like it. Bon appetit” he said, eating from his own dish.

There were candles and everything. He was in the details for sure. Melissa allowed herself to look around the room. It was decorated with taste, but remained subtle.

“You have a lovely place” she pointed out, drinking a bit more of the delicious wine. She was aware that she couldn’t drink much more if she wanted to have the full control over this, but the shift was so long and the wine tasted so good…

“Oh, thank you so much Melissa. You are covering me on complements tonight. You are going to make me think you have a hidden motif” he said playfully.

“Are you accusing me of something?” she raised an eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t dare” he smirked. She rolled her eyes at this and kept eating the delicious food he cooked for her.

The conversation was nice, he made her laugh with his wit, and she made him laugh back, biting here and there to what he had to say. She was having a nice time, and she relaxed, at ease.

“I hope you are not satiated just yet. I took the liberty to prepare dessert” he said with an amused look, using her words against her.

“I could have more” she smiled, defiant.

“In that case, I hope you like tiramisu” he said, walking to the kitchen. She felt bold and she followed him.

“I do” she looked at him in the eye. He took two spoons and leave the tiramisu on the kitchen countertop.

She ate slowly, enjoying every piece. She was aware of Peter’s close exam on her reactions.

“Well?” he wanted to know.

“Delightful” she smiled at him “so needy for complements, aren’t you?” she added teasingly.

“Only yours” he said softly. She smiled at this. A true, smile. Maybe she even blushed a little.

They ate in silence the dessert, enjoying the mutual company. Melissa thought she would have enjoyed this way more if she didn’t have to go to work today, but this was nice. It was nice to have someone to pick her up at work and have a homemade dinner ready for her, for a change. She could get used to this. It was a dangerous thought, for sure, but after all she had been through, she allowed herself the indulgence.

In front of her, Peter seemed relaxed and satisfied. She looked at him. He was dressed more casually than the last time they met, and she had to say, she preferred it that way. Now that he had his jacket off, the shirt he was wearing made him a favor. Both the color and the setting, it was tight. It remarked his wide shoulders, and the V neck his exposed skin deliciously.

“Melissa, my eyes are up here” he called maliciously. She looked away, embarrassed of being caught.

“Believe me, I know” she had the bravery to reply. “I thought I could enjoy the view, just like you did when I got out the hospital” she smirked. He raised his eyebrows, surprised to this.

“You seem more determined today” he leaned to her. “Can I ask what changed?” he whispered. She studied his face for a while.

“It’s not about what changed really. I have a mission today” she declared.

“And what mission is that?” he came closer.

“Revenge” she held his gaze.

“Oh? Tell me more” he smirked “I’m not immune to the charm of a good revenge, I have to admit it” he gave her a wicked smile.

“Well last time you promised… to tell me something” she looked at his lips and then her eyes went up to his.

“Where is my kiss?” he said, touching her nose with his.

“Aw c’mon, are you not going to speak?” she tried, looking at his blue eyes.

“Convince me” he breathed, an inch away from her.

She swallowed hard. She was decided to make him pay for last night and now somehow it seemed it was him the one tempting her and not the other way around. But she wanted this. She could feel her heart beating fast on her chest. She wanted him. Hard. And it was time for her to act on what she wanted, for once.

She grabbed his shirt on a fist and pulled him closer, in a burning kiss. She was all lips and tongue and before she could realize she had her legs around his waist, her hands on his hair. He let her have all she wanted and that was only encouraging her further, scuffing her nails through his back and shoulders, making him groan in approval.

When she broke away for air, she looked at the mess she made of him. His hair unruly, his lips swollen and his pupils wide of desire. He was breathing heavily. She was a bit overwhelmed for what she just did, but at the same time she felt satisfied. He had the delicacy to seat her on the counter.

“I…” she started, looking at him, trying to apologize for her fury.

“Woah” he breathed.

“I wanted to…” she tried to explain herself. “Last time you only kissed me on the forehead and I… That was too much” she fixed her hair. He looked at her, a bit lost. “You are very frustrating, Peter. You should know that” she told him.

“So that’s… You are frustrated because I didn’t kiss you as you wanted?” he seemed amused by this. She wanted to slap him for it. Not very hard, just sending a message.

“Yes Peter!” she frowned. “It was so very frustrating. You have no idea…” he came closer as she spoke.

“But you smell delicious when you are frustrated, Melissa” he purred on her ear. She squeaked to his tone, making him chuckle.

“You owe me an answer to that, I believe” she dared, drawing away from him a few inches.

“Do you really want that answer right now, hm?” he said, his hand caressing her knee and going up, making her head spin. “We have time” he said, inviting.

“I’ll bit you if I have to” she warned him. He smiled to this, but his hands didn’t go anywhere.

“You promise?” he smiled down at her. Her look hardened a bit, making him know she wasn’t playing. “Lilies and dew. That is how you smell” his eyes softened. “And it’s intoxicating” he said on her ear, leaving a light kiss on her neck.

“Peter” she said yearningly.

“Yes?” he licked his lips.

“Kiss me?” she requested.

“But we have yet to see the library” he gave her a mischievous smile.

“I swear to God…” she started but he leaned to her to devour her lips, just as she wanted, not letting her finish.


End file.
